maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus
This segment is a crossover between Diary of a Wimpy Kid and Kid Icarus. This is from the episode Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro. Plot Kid Icarus tries to survive the first day in a new school. References *Kid Icarus *Donkey Kong *Mega Man *Pokémon *Sonic the Hedgehog *Kirby *Super Mario *ToeJam & Earl *Wario *PaRappa the Rapper *Bomberman *Pac-Man *Crash Bandicoot *The Legend of Zelda *Earthworm Jim *Super Smash Bros. *NES Characters *Pit *Pit's Mother *Donkey Kong *Mega Man *Pikachu *Sonic *Kirby *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *ToeJam *Earl *Wario *PaRappa the Rapper *Bomberman *Pac-Man *Blinky *Pinky *Inky *Clyde *Dr. Eggman (WARNING: NOBODY SAYS "ROBOTNIK" ANYMORE!) *Koopa Troopa *Waddle-Dee *Crash Bandicoot *Link *Ms. Pac-Man *Squirtle *Peach *Daisy *Zelda *Ganon *Earthworm Jim *Toad *Boo Transcript (Starts at Video Game School) (Bell rings, and we see Megaman, Donkey Kong, Sonic, and Pikachu) Megaman: Ah, Video Game School, where we strive to find what makes us unique! (Cuts to Donkey Kong) Donkey Kong: We're also making fun of anyone who's different! (Hurls a barrel at PaRappa) (PaRappa is hit hard by the barrel, slamming him face down, and the gang laughs...) Megaman: Man, cliques are awesome! (...when Pit and his mom arrive from Heaven to Video Game School!) Pit's Mother: Enjoy your first day, my angel! I know you're literally an angel, but you're also figuratively an angel, because you're my (Hugs Pit) special gift sent from Heaven! I gotta go because I don't wanna embarass you! Don't pick your nose too much. (Takes off, and Pit falls, while Megaman, Donkey Kong, Sonic, and Pikachu laugh) Pit: I am Pit, just another classic video game character like you guys! Megaman: Uh-huh! Yeah, we never heard of ya. Pit: I'm from the game (Pulls out an NES copy of Kid Icarus) Kid Icarus. Megaman: Oh-ho-ho! Yeah, we still don't know what you're talking about. Donkey Kong: Nice dress, though! (Laughs alongside Megaman, Sonic, and Pikachu) Pit: (In his head) For the record, Video Game School is the dumbest thing ever created. (Title Card: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus) (Cuts to the halls of Video Game School, with the Pac-Man ghosts, Pac-Man, Dr. Eggman, and Koopa Troopa wandering about, with Pit behind a wall, and Megaman, DK, Sonic, and Pikachu standing still) Pit: (In his head) I was off to a rough start, but I wasn't gonna settle for anything less than being in the "Cool Crowd". (Kirby shows up) Kirby: Hey there, buddy! Wanna be friends? Pit: Uhhhhhhhhhh... Kirby: Come on, we have tons in common. Plus, everyone else hates us! Pit: No they don't! Wait, why do they hate YOU? Kirby: I sorta used to eat people. (Spits out a Waddle Doo) I sorta still eat people. Pit: Well, no one hates ME. I'M cool! I can fly, (flies), I shoot arrows, (Fires an arrow at Bowser) and, uhhhhhh, did I mention I could fly? (The crowd arrives) Megaman: How's it going, Spit? (The crowd laughs) Pit: It's PIT! Megaman: Listen, Zit, I hope you've got a lot of extra lives, or it's GAME OVER FOR YOU! Pikachu: Alright, how do we take five on all the game wordplay here, huh? Pit: Don't you mean, "hit pause"? (Laughs) Megaman: (Pretends to punch Pit, and laughs) You won't even make it after ONE DAY! (The crowd walks away) Pit: (In his head) And that's when it hit me. I could make it through this first day, then I could PROVE I belong here! First I show them how smart I am... Ms. Pac-Man: Now the things you know before handling these flowers is? Pit: Ooh, I know! To avoid the thorns, or else you'll prick your-- (Touches the fire flower) THIS IS THE WRONG KIND OF FLOWER! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Fireballs spread all over the place) Trivia/Goofs *Ms. Pac-Man appeared in this segment. Her husband, Pac-Man, also appears in this segment. Pac-Man first appeared in Super 80's. And the ghosts (Inky, Binky, Pinky, and Clyde) also appeared. *This story would also be set in Game Central Station from the Disney film Wreck-It Ralph, which could be how the video game people came to video game middle school. *In the actual game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Megaman didn't appear, Donkey Kong had no moves with barrels, and Zelda's Final Smash was an arrow, not Pit's. *Out of all the characters, Daisy was the most edited. *Link and Zelda looked like they did in Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass. *Ms. Pac-Man, Pit's teacher, was in the dodgeball scene despite not being a student. *Antagonists: Mega Man, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Sonic, Ganon, Wario, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Inky, Binky, Pinky, and Clyde *Mario's M was lowercase, and Donkey Kong's tie was blue and missing the DK. *Donkey Kong holds barrels differently then in the real Super Smash Bros. *Koopa Troopa has 4 legs instead of 2. This is based off his Super Mario Bros. artwork instead of his modern design. A similar thing happens to Pac-Man in this skit. *Dr. Eggman was missing his goggles and was in the Eggmobile. This marks the first time Sonic's arch-nemesis has EVER appeared on MAD. *Squirtle is missing its tail. *Pikachu cannot talk in the real Pokémon games. Instead, he says his name and his battle cry. But, he does talk in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. *Sonic didn't have a solo speaking part. *Wario looked like he did in WarioWare and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Pit's Mother is not a real character. *Video Game School included extra lives, "hit-pause", unlockable abilities, quests to complete, and of course, game over. *Rayman, Yoshi, Spyro, any Skylander, Spike from Ape Escape and any other were all left out. Maybe they went to Video Game School but left for another school? *Pit was in the same class as Kirby, ToeJam, Earl, Mario, Luigi, Link, Bomberman, PaRappa, and Crash. *Kirby represents Rowley, Pit represents Greg, Peach may represent Holly and Mega Man, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, and Sonic may represent the Whirley Street kids. *Avoiding touching the thorns is not the way to safely handle a Fire Flower. *Fire Flowers don't have thorns. *This is the first time Earthworm Jim, ToeJam, Earl, PaRappa, and other video game characters appeared on MAD. *In the scene where Pit's class is shown, they could be in Science class. *PaRappa wears a tank top, not a long sleeve shirt. Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Book Parodies